Alex
Alex', '''labeled as '''The Lazy Bum', is a contestant'' in Total Drama School . He was placed on the ''Killer Apples ''team. He returned for Total Drama: Tiki Jungle and was placed on the ''Terrible Tikis, and later returned for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, being put on the Swagged Out Citrus Fruits ''team. Biography Alex has always been a lazy kid. When his older sister had some friends over, he usually didn't get off the couch and got in trouble. He's also failing his Gym class, because, even though he's sort of athletic, he just sits on the bleachers. Some might say Alex's talent is getting out of having to do work. Like in 4th grade, when his teacher told him to do a report on an animal. He picked himself, took a couple pictures, and was done. His record for the most steps he's taken in one day is 100. Alex signed up for Total Drama School because he thought it would be an "easy win." Total Drama School In New School, New Drama, Sharissa comes out of the bus with a garbage bag, opens it, and Alex is in there. He hyperventilates, because Sharissa farted before she closed the bag. Chris tells him to get up, but he won't. Sharissa then kicks him, and he begins to hop around like a drunken monkey. He is later put on the Killer Apples team with Sharissa, Meg, Ricky, Helga and Gary. Sharissa is happy, and swings him around. In Science Is... weird, boring, the list could go on..., Alex, along with all of the rest of the contestants, is awakened extremely early thanks to Chris. During the first challenge, which is building a potion, Ricky feeds his potion to Alex. He stares into space for a minute, then screams and starts rolling around on the floor. The potion then blows up. Then, when Chris explains the next challenge (Science Karts) Alex says that the producers are running out of ideas. During the tiebreaker (rock, paper, scissors) Alex skeptically says that it's hard for a gun to shoot a hole in a rock. After the challenge is over, Alex is almost voted out by Meg, but Sharissa refuses. Alex gets the 3rd ever A+, so that means he's safe for the night. In Terror in the Gym, for the running challenge, Alex is (of course) walking. But Sharissa bribes him with her uPod (a parody of iPod) and he starts calmly jogging. During the dodgeball challenge, according to Meg, Alex won't get up off the bleachers, but after Meg's rally, he starts playing, but is most likely knocked out pretty quickly. For the relay race challenge, Alex agrees that Meg is the fastest on their team, and doesn't volunteer to run most likely because of his laziness. His team wins, so he is safe. In Español no es muy divertido!, Alex says Chris is a pain in the butt, and gets worried when Sharissa rides a bull. In The Tell-Tale Art, Alex is extremely happy that Sharissa was eliminated. He also thinks Gary just wants to wrestle with girls. In Food Fright, Alex thinks it's funny when Gary gets hurt, and states that Amanda is just like Heather, only prettier. In Language Farts, Alex wants to act out a book about video game cheats. His idea wins, but he has to pretend to be "Growser." All he does is sit there on the stage. In Revolutionary Bore, Alex is having a strange dream about candy canes. Later, Sharissa returns and kicks him, who says, "Finally, things are getting back to normal." He is protected by Sharissa for the whole challenge, and eavesdrops when Carson, Gary and Devin are talking about their alliance. In Video Maims, Alex gets paired up with Sharissa during the challenge, and she has some crazy ideas. During the obstacle course, Alex just walks lazily until he gets burned by the lava. He almost gets eliminated. In Musical Scares, Alex gets hit with a mustard-filled water balloon by Chef. He gets mad when he has to play maracas, because he doesn't know how. Instead, he sings a horrible pop song. Sharissa calls Meg "a new Alex" when Meg decides to sleep. He almost gets eliminated, but instead it is Devin. In Recess Mess, Alex is asleep for the whole challenge, but manages to win invincibility. In The 1st Annual TDS Quiz Bowl, and the Longest Chapter Title Ever!, Alex answers Helga's question wrong, so is sent flying into a dunk tank. Once again, he is almost eliminated, but somehow he manages to make it to the final four just by being pure lazy. Audition Tape Alex is sitting on his couch eating chips. "Uh, hi, I'm Alex," he says groggily. He then falls asleep, and the tape ends. Trivia *Alex was originally meant to be a counterpart of Total Drama World Tour-era Cody, being a short, chill brunette boy who does almost nothing but floats to the endgame, while trying to avoid a tall, insane, purple-haired girl. *Alex is a character who I like to write for, but I never really feel he needs any sort of plot - he was brought back for TDSS mostly just to be a straight man/voice of the audience-type. *Alex is a member of the fake band, "One Rejection." He is the equivalent of Harry Styles of One Direction. Gallery Alextds.PNG|Alex's appearance in Total Drama School and Total Drama: Tiki Jungle. Alexkendall.png|Alex as Kendall from ''Total Drama: Boney Island. Alexbysprink.png|Alex drawn by Sprinklemist! Official1R.PNG|Alex as Harry Styles in One Rejection's album art. AlexPortrait.png|Fanart of Alex drawn by Mana! Category:Total Drama School (Toadgamer80) Category:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Killer Apples Category:Terrible Tikis